From Riches to Rags
by ariapyrasyria
Summary: Jane Volturi is a rich, spoiled brat. As a bet, she ends up working for one month at her father's company, and believe me, the stakes are high. But can she cope with her perfectionist boss, Edward Cullen? Will her riches turn into rags along the way? A ficlet for Little Princezz Everlazt's birthday.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So…a new story. Just a small ficlet, for one of my FFN friend's birthday. Hope y'all enjoy this, and don't forget to leave a review at the end! **

**Prologue**

I slammed the door to my five-star penthouse, anger racing through my veins.

"Aww, little Janie didn't get what she wanted today?" My twin brother Alec, the ever-annoying know-it-all, appeared in front of me in our marble foyer.

"Shut up, Alec," I grouched. "You don't know what you're talking about." I dumped my Burburry bag somewhere along the floor, the haze of fury still clouding my thoughts.

"Then enlighten me, dear twin. What didn't go right in the world of Jane Volturi today?" Alec's incessant nagging started to get on my nerves, but he was my twin. He deserved to know.

I hopped up on our granite kitchen counter, the coolness of the material contrasting my red-hot anger. "That bitch Victoria edged me out for the scholarship competition."

Alec's face immediately turned serious. "You mean that scholarship to the Fashion Institute of America?"

I nodded. "That one. I'm out of the running." Victoria Hunter, my arch nemesis since grade school, had finally beaten me at something – and it had to be graduate school college applications.

"But aren't there other scholarships to apply for?" he asked, ever the optimist.

I sighed, grabbing a bottle of Voss water from our refrigerator. "Yeah, but that was the only one that guaranteed me a spot in the Spring 2014 Fashion Show."

Alec laughed. "So, other than that scholarship, you'd have to put in effort to get your work in there?"

I threw the metal cap of my water bottle at him, enraged that he would make fun of me. "It was a really great scholarship! I can't believe that little slut bag stole it from under me."

"You were only in the running because Dad paid them off," Alec told me, a somber look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. Our father was a very successful businessman, with his own string of financial corporations all across America. "I _know_. But no one else needs to know that."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. I swear, as twins, we did the exact same things, just at different times. "You are such a drama queen, Janie. She probably deserved it, much more than you did. You'll still be able to go to school there."

I huffed. "No one's supposed to be better than me."

"With that attitude, you wouldn't even be able to last a day in the real world," Alec scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh yeah? You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

He smiled an evil smile at me, one that we both got from our mother. It's hereditary, apparently. "Why not? Alright, how about this: I bet you that you wouldn't be able to last one month, working as a regular person in one of Dad's offices."

I shot the same smile back at him. "And I'm willing to take you up on that. What position would I go for?"

"Personal assistant."

I scowled momentarily, knowing that Alec picked the most humiliating job of any office worker. But I couldn't let him know that I was already starting to regret this.

"Alright," I said, a little bit excited at the thought of becoming a real girl for once. Growing up as Aro and Renata Volturi's daughter, I always had the best of everything, even if I wanted something normal. I was popular at school, but only because my friends wanted to see my spacious home and live my beautiful life for a day. Over the years, I'd learned to accept my life as an advantage, not a burden, and it had benefitted me greatly.

But I was finally getting the chance to be part of the real world, and I was going to give it all I'd got.


	2. My New Job

**Chapter 1: My New Job**

I fiddled with my new badge, nervous about meeting my new boss. As per my request, no one here knew who I really was. To them, I was Jane Roland, from a middle-class working family, with no connection to Jane Volturi except a first name and an uncanny resemblance.

It was perfect.

Surprisingly, my father had been all for the idea – until he heard about the bet. At 21 and only taking a couple classes Harvard per semester (they had a _great_ Artistic Design program), he'd been itching to incorporate me into his company. One small factor, though – he wanted it to be as his daughter, not as someone else. It had taken a lot of convincing on Alec's part to get him to agree to my new identity. And to assign me to someone below his level, and not working directly for him.

Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled about it, but he agreed in the end.

Which led to me sitting outside the office of Edward Cullen, CTO of Volturi Enterprises. I was to be his new Personal Assistant, in addition to the secretary he already had. I wasn't going to be interviewed, and no background check. My father had vouched for me with this job, without poor Mr. Cullen knowing that I was really his bosses' daughter.

Unfortunate man wasn't going to know what hit him.

I was dressed to kill; deep blue button-down blouse with just a little cleavage, wool-gray dress pants, completed with four inch Christian Loubatin high heels. Light and minimal makeup, only accenting my best features. With my half my hair pulled back and the other half hanging down my back, I was the epitome of 'professionally casual.' The irony of that oxymoron never failed to humor me.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Mr. Cullen's door opening, and a brown head of female hair peeking out.

Hmm. This was not Mr. Cullen. If I had to describe her, I would lump her in the same category as Victoria – slut. Short skirt, fuck-me heels, and pounds of makeup caked on her small face. She was obviously out to gain someone's attention.

"Jane Roland?" the brunette said. "Mr. Cullen is ready to see you now."

"Excellent." I smiled cursorily at the brunette, my high heels making me taller than her. I liked being taller than people. It made me feel powerful.

I stepped into Mr. Cullen's office, but I was only met with another lobby. There were two desks, one at either end of the spacious room, and a glass-frosted door directly across from the door I'd just walked through. EDWARD CULLEN, CTO, was boldly emblazoned on its surface.

I snorted inwardly. I would bet anything that he was another of these pretentious assholes that I'd had to deal with growing up.

"Go ahead and knock," the brunette said, gesturing to the door.

I strolled up to the door and raised my fist to knock, surprised when it opened right away.

Out stepped a man that easily made me look like a dwarf. At least six foot two. His bronze hair only added to his height, sticking up in all directions like that. And his suit – I'd never seen such a well fitted suit before. It was enough to make my heart race like a teenage girl again. And his eyes – _oh, his eyes_ – they were a vivid, startling green, making me jump back just a step before correcting my mishap.

"Jane Roland?" The walking Sex-God asked, looking down at me. His eyes swept up and down my petite frame once – lingering on my chest. I scowled.

"Yes, that's me," I answered, keeping my voice cool and distant.

"Come on in," Mr. Cullen said, holding the door open for me. I walked in, feeling the brunette shoot daggers at my back. I'd figure out what_ her_ problem was later.

Mr. Cullen's office was where I would've liked to go when I died. Plush carpet, soft gold walls, an in-office bathroom, cherry wood desk…it was an executive's dream. I could feel myself itching to touch the walls – they look so soft. The bathroom was obviously well stocked and only had the best. Mr. Cullen apparently had money to throw around.

The man himself was seated in a swiveling leather chair behind the cherry wood desk, gesturing for me to seat myself in one of the two chairs meant for guests.

"Welcome to Volturi Enterprises, Miss Roland," Mr. Cullen started off.

I smiled. "Please, call me Jane." Alec had coached me on the fact that PAs were _not_ addressed by titles of formality.

"Very well, Jane. I must say, you do resemble Mr. Volturi's daughter very much," he said. "At least, from the pictures I've seen of her."

The smile on my face became hardened and fake. He'd seen pictures of me? I knew it had to be that, because I would have remembered meeting Mr. Cullen. "Ah, yes, I've been told that quite a lot already," I said, forcing a small, tinkling laugh. So unlike me. "I do happen to be good friends with Jane and her brother, Alec." Why not go with it, right?

Mr. Cullen's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Is that how you know Mr. Volturi?"  
I struggled to recall the story that Alec had drilled into my head this morning. "Our parents are family friends, and I met Jane and Alec in grade school. We attended the same schools while growing up."

"Interesting," he smiled. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Jane."

I scoffed to myself. This guy didn't know how to conduct an interview. Once I took over as Personal Assistant, I would have to insist on doing them myself. "I'm an only child, educated at Exeter and now a junior at Harvard Business School." Alec had insisted that we keep the Harvard education part, but change where I was majoring in. It didn't provide much impact, because I had been taking a business and financing course at Harvard. Dad insisted, obviously.

"What type of work do you expect do to here?"

I took a deep breath, shoving my inner arrogance to the bottom of my soul. "I prefer organizing and keeping everything in its proper place," I said. "For example, I would be able to keep track of your meetings, make sure that no files are missing just when you need them, and other small jobs like that. It's like OCD, but much more useful," I finished, the quip only serving to lift the corner of Mr. Cullen's mouth. Not the desired effect at all.

"And what do you think you can bring to this company?" He asked.

I grinned, the first real facial emotion since I walked into this building. "I believe that I would be able to conduct interviews in a much more efficient fashion, Mr. Cullen."

He looked at me for a split second before bursting into laughter. I sat stoically the entire time, waiting for him to calm down.

"Well, Jane, we'll see what you can do, yes?" he said, his eyes twinkling with left over mirth. "Welcome to Volturi Enterprises."


	3. The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

Mr. Cullen – or _Edward_ – as he insisted I call him, sent me on my way with a new laptop, Blackberry, and instructions for the next couple hours.

I clearly had my work cut out for me.

The brunette walked up to me just as I finished setting up at my new desk.

"Hi."

I looked up at her, another fake smile on my face. "Hello."

"I'm Bella Swan," she said. "And you better stay away from Edward."

I just looked at her, momentarily taken aback. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me," she hissed, and I was reminded of a snake charmer I'd once seen in India. "Stay away from him, little blondie. He's mine, and only mine."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought he was single." In fact, I knew for certain that Mr. Cullen was unattached. Alec had really drilled me on everything I need to know here.

"He is, but he'll be mine soon. And I'm not having some arrogant new PA get in the way of that."

I simply smirked at her, and made a mental note to tell my father to fire this Bella Swan. "It was so nice to meet you, Bella. I just know we'll be great friends."

She glared at me – I honestly couldn't care less – and stalked back over to her side of the room. I looked back to Edward's office door, and surprisingly, caught a flash of blond hair through the frosted glass. And I just knew that he'd been listening to the entire conversation.

~*FRtR*~

Harvard's business and financing course had paid off majorly here. Thanks to my wonderful-yet-eccentric professor, I'd been able to complete the work without asking Bella for help. I wasn't really eager to talk to her at all, since the whole 'Edward is mine' thing. I just gathered that she was a little bit loopy.

To speak of the devil, Bella walked in from her lunch break, scowling and muttering to herself under her breath. I smiled to myself at the thought of something annoying her.

The landline phone on my desk began ringing, alerting me to its presence for the first time. I recognized the room number – Mr. Cullen was calling me.

"Hello?" No need for office formalities with the boss, right?

"Jane, could you please step into my office for a moment."

"Sure, just give me a second to wrap this up."

"Of course."

I hung up on him, not knowing if I should wait for a goodbye or not. Stupid office protocol. Why he couldn't just walk the twelve-foot distance out to my desk stumped me. Pretentious office people, I tell you.

I knocked on his office door and opened it, stepping inside. "You wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes, Jane. I need a favor from you."

I restrained from raising an eyebrow at his vagueness. 'A favor' could mean a variety of things…including those illicit acts that would surely ignite the wrath of Bella Swan. I couldn't help the evil smile that crossed my face at the thought of her ire.

"…copies of the papers I need, you should be able to find the copy room quite easily, it's just down the hall." I only caught the last part of Edward's sentence, but it was enough to know what I had to do.

"Are they already there?" I asked, afraid that I may, in the off chance, have missed something.

"Yes. Please retrieve them as soon as possible." A quick smile, and I was dismissed from the presence of the great Mr. Cullen. I now knew what Alec had meant when he said I wouldn't last a day in the real world. I couldn't deal with people not giving me the time of day, not acknowledging me for who I was. I doubted there had been a day in my life where I'd had to work for something I wanted.

So I departed from the office of His Majesty, with a glare from Bella as a parting gift.

The copy room wasn't difficult to find; it was at the end of the executive hallway. All the other higher-ups were located here – CFO, CIO, etc. All except for my dad – he had a floor of his own.

As Edward said, the papers were all ready and waiting for me on top of the copier. They didn't look like important papers, just memos of meetings and such. This same space also seemed to serve as a supply room, so I took a moment to familiarize myself with everything in here, in case Edward needed me to fetch something.

I shuddered. _Fetch something_. It sounded so menial and…unlike me. I sighed, wondering for the millionth time today why I'd taken Alec up on this stupid bet. The only pro was that I'd have a business track in Harvard too, as back up in case Fashion and Artistic Design fell through.

I was just finishing up when I heard a low whistle from behind me. I smiled, thinking Alec must have dropped in to see me and poke fun at me, but the man standing in the doorway was not Alec.

Tall, dirty blond hair tied back in a greasy ponytail, and icy blue eyes. Definitely not Alec. Somehow, his face reminded me of Edward's face structure. I shook the thought away.

I frowned. "Can I help you with something?" _Like…to get your eyes away from my cleavage, asshole,_ I thought.

Blondie shook his head. "Nope. Just admiring the view."

I raised an eyebrow. No one had ever been that forward with me – always treading cautiously around the Volturi princess.

"Well, don't let me get in your way. Enjoy the scenic view of the copier," I quipped.

Blondie laughed, one that sounded eviler than my father's laugh. And believe me, that was hard to achieve. "Oh, no, sweetheart. I meant my view of your lovely body." He began advancing towards me, trapping me in the small room.

And _that_ was crossing the line. "Excuse me, asshole. You seem to have confused me with the hookers down the street. Would you like me to kick your ass there?"

He laughed again, stalking towards me like a predator to prey. I felt my muscles tense on instinct, anticipating the fight-or-flight reaction. "Ooo, feisty. I like."

I edged my way out past him, only to be stopped by his progressing body.

"Don't be like that, sweetcheeks," he cajoled, trapping me against the copy machine.

I gritted my teeth, anger fueling my actions. I swung my knee up in a high arc, aiming for that painful place that would bring even the strongest man down to his knees. I heard the resounding _thwack_ of the painful impact, and the two seconds before his cry of pain seemed like the longest of my life. I planted my high heel firmly in the middle of his chest, sending him staggering away from me.

Blondie sounded like a fucking dying animal. I covered my ears, the noise harsh and grating. Not a millisecond later, Edward came barreling through the door. Seeing Blondie on the floor, clutching his nuts, made him stop dead in the doorway.

"Jane?" he said questioningly.

"Yeah, that's my name," I remarked dryly. "Here are your papers." I handed over the papers, still warm from the copier and my adrenaline-spiked body.

"Umm, did he…"

"Corner me? Act inappropriately? Scare the living daylights out of me? Check, check, and triple check." Apparently adrenaline also dissipated my verbal filter.

Edward winced, running a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Sorry about that. I knew something was wrong when you were gone for more than two minutes."

I just looked at him, silently daring him to question me further. However, Edward's mouth began opening and closing like a fish, with absolutely no sound coming out. I simply nudged Blondie's leg away from my foot and walked out of the room.

I was situated at my desk and restarting my work when Edward meandered through the doorway again. I pretended not to notice that he was standing right in front of my desk until he cleared his throat.

I looked up, a small smile masking the smirk that wanted to show. "Can I help you, Edward?"

"Are you okay, Jane? I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't need your help anyway. No offense meant, but I handled it pretty well. I'm not some damsel in distress."

His brow furrowed for a millisecond before straightening out again. I could feel my heart start racing again – something about him looking down at me like that just did _things_ to me.

"Alright, then. If James bothers you again, just let me know."

_James_. His name was James. "What's his last name?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. A devilish, malicious idea…_Blondie's face structure had been so similar to Edwards…_

Edward flinched noticeably, and my smile widened, my suspicions half confirmed. "Does it matter, Jane?"

I nodded slowly, soundlessly challenging him to evade my question.

"Cullen," he forced out. "He's my cousin." A look of distaste followed the words, like he'd just tasted something bitter.

However, a triumphant smile made its way onto my own face, but I squashed it quickly. "Thank you, Edward. I'll be sure to let you know if he bothers me again."

Edward stomped back to his own office, obviously irked by my question. This time, I couldn't stop the evil grin from appearing.

"What was that all about?"

I was jerked out of my reverie by Bella's voice – I'd almost forgotten that she was in the room.

"Huh?"

"I said, what was that all about?" she looked annoyed at having to repeat herself. Good.

"Oh, nothing," I said breezily, knowing that the denial of information would anger her.

She glared at me, something that seemed to be her specialty. "Just remember, bitch. He's _mine_."

I simply smiled right back at her.


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting**

The rest of my day passed without any noticeable happenings – unless you count Bella glaring at me every couple minutes.

_Take a picture, it'll last longer,_ I thought sarcastically. In my defense, I was really fucking bored. The work Edward had given me was finished, and I didn't feel like going to him to ask for more. My phone buzzed, alerting me to a text from Alec.

_How's it going?_

I smiled. _**Boring. What time am I allowed to leave?**_

_Not until four, at the least. Only a half hour left. Are you really done with all your work?_

_**Yup. Oh, and tell Dad to fire James Cullen on charges of sexual harassment. **_

___DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!_

I smirked. My overprotective brother. Couldn't blame him, though. _**Not really. I kneed him in the nuts before that could happen. **_

___My brave sister. I gotta go, okay? I'll see you at home._

_**Luv ya, brotha.**_ It was my traditional way of saying goodbye to him, whether it was on the phone or through text messages.

I looked surreptitiously around me, making sure that Edward wasn't peeking out of the door just to spy on me. Thankfully, the coast was clear. I spent the better part of half an hour playing games on my phone, checking my Facebook, and texting my friends. Fun times.

A glance at the clock told me that I only had five minutes left until four. Since I had a class at Harvard at seven, the absolute latest I could leave here was six o'clock. Not that I ever planned on staying that long. I looked at Edward's closed office door and wondered if I should ask him when I could leave. Figuring it was better than getting in trouble for leaving early, I put my phone back in my purse and headed for his door.

"What are you doing?" Bella's annoying voice stopped me.

I sighed, not bothering to turn around. "None of your business, honey. Get back to work." I didn't give her a chance to respond, knocking and opening Edward's door in the same second.

He was poring over some papers on his desk, looking up at his computer every couple seconds. A bright smile took over his face when he finally realized that I was in the room.

"Hello, Jane. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes," I said. "I was wondering when it's okay for me to leave. I do have a class in the evening, but I wasn't sure how long you needed me here."

He looked up at the clock hanging above the door and frowned, running a hand through his hair. "What time is your class?"

"Seven o'clock. But I have to get all the way to Harvard from here, so it's a long drive."

He frowned again. "For today, it's alright to leave at four, but after that, five is the absolute earliest. Understood?" His tone was patronizing, as if I was a child who had misbehaved.

It took all the self control I had not to stick my tongue out and behave like the child he was treating me as. "Crystal clear, Edward. I'll keep that in mind. Have a great day!"

"You too, Jane. See you tomorrow." He went back to his work and I left the room, seething at the audacity he had to treat me like that. And then I remembered that, to everyone else, I was only Jane Roland, not Aro Volturi's daughter. It was frustrating.

With a polite goodbye to Bella and a frown from her, I left the building and drove all the way to the penthouse apartment that Alec and I shared. Of course, it was paid for by our father, but we preferred living on our own, even in a big city.

When I got home, my twin wasn't there yet, but I knew he would be soon. During the day, Alec was at MIT. He was officially a junior there, but he preferred living here than to the dorms or a frat house. The couple parties he'd been to (and consequentially dragged me along), the amount of drinking and drunk dancing had completely turned him off to the college life.

I opened the fridge and looked at our dinner options for tonight. During the weekend, our Mother had a cook make us food for the entire week, so neither of us had to cook. We were both pretty proficient in a kitchen, but our schedules simply didn't allow us time to cook.

Surveying my choices, I grabbed a bottle of water and half a portion of lasagna. Enough to tide me over until my class was over.

Most days, Alec and I missed each other by mere seconds, as I always had to leave for Harvard exactly as he came home from MIT. I scarfed down my lasagna, one eye on the clock. When it got close to six-fifteen, I grabbed the things I needed for my class and headed out.

My class, as usual, was interesting and kept me on my toes at all times. We had a huge project coming up soon – designing our own dresses. I was excited to get started on this, as the best design would be featured as a brand-clothing store's new item for the winter.

By the time I reached our apartment again after class, I was nearly dead on my feet. This happened nearly every day, but before this week I'd just been interning, TAing, and scoping out fashion schools.

"So?" Alec said, as soon as I'd walked in the door.

"So what?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he was thinking. Twin thing.

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me _everything_."

"You sound like a Gossip Girl."

"I'm flattered, sissy. Spill."

I sighed. "I dunno how I'm gonna survive a month here. It's difficult going from Volturi princess to, literally, a plain Jane."

Alec smirked. "I knew it."

"Shut up, you asshole. Did you tell Dad about James Cullen?"  
"Yeah, I did. Are you sure he did nothing?"

"If anything, I crushed his nuts. Proud?"

"Very," he cooed, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "You ready for another day at the grindstone tomorrow?"

I groaned. "I'm only doing it for the bet." Ten thousand dollars was too good to pass up from my own brother.

"I know," he gloated.

~*FRtR*~

I awoke the next morning, laying in bed happily for a minute before remembering that I had work. I silently cursed myself for ever taking up this bet.

_Only three weeks and four days left_, I consoled myself. I switched my outfit from yesterday up a bit, this time with a purple button down and a black skirt, plus heels a bit higher than yesterday's. I started from home a bit earlier, so I decided to stop at a local Starbucks to pick up something for myself. On a whim, I ordered Edward a simple black coffee as well, thinking he might need the caffeine. It was an uncharacteristic gesture for me, but the entire point of the bet was for me to change. Why not start now, right?

I arrived at work by eight o'clock, exactly the time I was supposed to be there. Thankfully, no one noticed my resemblance to Jane Volturi today, and hopefully, it wouldn't be brought up again. After all, I'd never stepped into one of Dad's offices before yesterday.

Once entering the office suite, I was surprised to see Edward sitting at my desk, and Bella not having arrived yet.

"Ah, Jane," he said, standing up as I arrived.

I deposited my bag on my desk and held out the coffee towards him. "Wasn't sure what you'd like, so I just got plain black coffee."

He looked surprised. "Oh, thank you. And yes, this is fine. Do you need a few minutes to set up?"

"No, I'm fine. Was there something wrong with my work yesterday?"

"Nothing _wrong_, per say, but something I would like corrected…" He stood behind me silently as I booted up my computer and opened the file he indicated. It was a PowerPoint that he'd asked me to create for a meeting today.

"Did you want something changed?" I asked, not seeing anything wrong with the PowerPoint.

"The theme is all wrong," Edward said, shaking his head.

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have an specifications for the theme. I simply chose something eye catching, but still drawing attention to the main text on the screen."

"Yes, but…" he ran a hand through his hair. I was starting to realize that it was a sign of his agitation. "I don't like the color."

"Forgive me for asking, Edward, but are you epileptic?"

"What? No, I'm not epileptic." He looked confused at my question.

"Good, because the color isn't a trigger. Is there something else wrong with it?"

"It just…doesn't seem right," he said lamely.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Would you like to pick the color then?"

"No, I wouldn't know what to pick. Pick something different."

_Good god, this man is infuriating._ I sighed, trying not to let my frustration show through. I closed my eyes for a brief second before turning to face him. "What do you…"

I trailed off, suddenly realizing our close proximity. If I just tilted my head upwards a bit, I would've been able to brush my lips with his. His eyes were focused on my lips, and I licked them subconsciously. His gaze flickered up to my eyes, and I didn't know what he saw in them, but I could see the green in his eyes nearly disappear as his pupils dilated. I was about hundred percent certain that he was going to kiss me when the door to our suite flew open.

Bella came clattering in, freezing in the halfway across the room when she saw our position. Edward scrambled away from me hurriedly, simply muttering, "Send it to me," before disappearing back into his room. I was left sitting in my chair, with Bella glaring daggers at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped at her, voicing the thought from the day before. Her staring was getting on my nerves.

For the rest of the morning, I couldn't get the sight of Edward's face out of my head, just as he was about to kiss me.


	5. The Bar

**Chapter 4 – The Bar**

By lunchtime, I was getting sick of Bella's death glares. I got the message, she was mad that Edward almost kissed me. But she didn't need to have a fucking aneurism over it!

Eager to escape the tension-filled office, I scampered out for my lunch break. I darted into the elevator, hoping to all the gods that Bella wouldn't follow me.

"In a hurry?" A drawling voice asked me, clearly mocking me for my harried escape.

I turned towards the body possessing the voice, and immediately began taking stock. The first thing was that I didn't recognize this person, so high chances that they wouldn't know me. Blond hair, shoulder length, sunglasses, and an attitude that reminded me of those California surfers that attracted so much attention.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said, extending his hand. "You new around here?"

"Jane Roland," I said, shaking his hand. "And yes, I started yesterday."

"Who d'you work for?" His drawl was obviously not Californian, and suggested that he was from the deep south. Surprisingly, his accent was comforting me, and reminded me of lazy, sun-filled vacations from my childhood.

"Edward Cullen," I said. "You?"

"The man himself, Aro Volturi," he said, chuckling. I cringed. If he started insulting my father in front of me, I'd have no choice but to knee him in the balls. "I tend to hear all the gossip that way," he continued, glossing over the open opportunity to degrade his boss. I sighed in relief.

"Did you know that James Cullen was suspended for sexual harassment today?" he said eagerly. I smirked to myself. "Word was that he accosted this new blond, working for…" I could literally see him connecting the dots. "Oh."

I smirked at him. "Made the connection, did you?"

"Sorry, darlin'," he said, smiling sheepishly. "No one can stand him around here. Heard you kneed him where it hurts."

I nodded. "That, I did."

"Good on you, darlin'. I wish I'd done that. He's harassed my girl more than once."

"Your girl?"

"Oh, you're new here. You wouldn't know her yet. Alice Masen – she works down in Advertising and Marketing."

I frowned. "Inter-company relationships are allowed?"

Jasper nodded. "Thank lord for that. Hey, d'you wanna join us for lunch? We'd love one more person."

I considered it. "Sure, why not. I haven't met anyone else here yet."

"Perfect," Jasper grinned, as the elevator halted on the ground floor. "You'll absolutely love them." He led me to one of the small cafés in the food court, where several people waved to him from a table. "Ah, there we go," he said. "Time to meet the crew."

I surveyed them as we drew closer. Short, dark haired girl, tall, blond girl, looked like a model, and someone who resembled a body builder. No one I'd met before.

"Guys, this is Jane Roland," Jasper introduced me. "She's new here. Just started for Edward Cullen. Jane, this is Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett," he said, pointing to each one of them in turn.

I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"Hey, do you know Bella Swan?" Alice, the dark haired girl asked. "She works for Cullen, too."

"Yeah, I do," I said. "I share an office with her."

"What's it like?" Emmett, the body builder, asked eagerly. Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Ignore him," she told me. "Bella's kind of our friend, and he always wonders how she implements her plans to get Mr. Cullen."

I snorted, a very un-Jane-like sound. "Oh, she already told me to stay well away from him. Asserted her claim very fiercely."

Emmett guffawed. "I wish I could just watch her make a fool of herself up there!"

"I thought Bella was a friend?" I asked, slightly confused. Did they dislike her as much as I did?

"Well…" Alice trailed off.

"Alice is the only one who can stand her," Rosalie interrupted. "She just hangs out with us. She's actually tolerable when she's not obsessing over Mr. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't know, all she's done is glare at me for talking to him."

Everyone laughed.

Lunch passed pretty quickly with my new companionship. Jasper was the only one who worked on the same floor as me, so we rode up in the elevator together. The entire time, they were regaling me with hilarious stories of our coworkers, and of Bella's attempts to snag Edward's attention. According to them, he was very reclusive when it came to females, as he'd rejected the advances of every female to approach him. I couldn't blame him – females in the business world were terrifying.

Tuesday finished out much more satisfactorily than Monday, though I was still exhausted by the end. Edward had demanded that I rewrite the notes I'd taken for one meeting, because he didn't like my adjective choice. More than once, I'd been tempted to tell him to stick his adjectives where the sun didn't shine. I doubted that would be appreciated.

Wednesday came and went, in the same routine as Tuesday and Monday. I'd begun to settle into this new life, and I was quite enjoying it, no matter how much Edward's derision and pickiness bothered me. I picked up Edward's coffee, just how he liked it. Once again, I had lunch with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. I learned that Jasper and Alice were newlyweds, just returning from their honeymoon. Emmett and Rosalie were also a couple, having been together for three years now. It was pretty obvious that they were going to get married soon.

When I got home that night, Alec asked me if I was any closer to caving. I made him swear to me that he wouldn't tamper with my work life. Knowing him, he didn't want to lose ten thousand dollars to his twin sister, but I didn't want him to stoop so low as to sabotage my work. My fears were unfounded. He swore on his own life that he would never do that to me, and I believed him.

I was quite enjoying my routine now.

Thursday rolled around, and I was already looking forward to the weekend. I was set to tour the Fashion Institute of America for a potential scholarship that would have me working with one of the best artistic designers in the nation. It wasn't the scholarship I'd originally wanted, but it was just as good, if not better. I was willing to settle, as long as I got to FIA in the end.

I was thrown for my first curveball just before lunch. Bella was already out on her lunch break, and I knew Mr. Cullen was still in his office. Like the social recluse he was, he always ate lunch alone while working. In his defense, he did have a lot of work to get done.

I was transcribing some hand-written notes from a previous meeting, when someone walked into the suite. As usual, the first thing I did was assess them. Tall, bleached blond hair, too much makeup, stilettos, and ranking as high as Bella on the slut scale. No, I'd never met her, thank God.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked, putting a fake smile on my face. After all, that's what my job as a PA called for.

Her stilettos clacked on the floor as she walked over towards me. "Are you Edward's secretary?" she asked, a note of condescension in her voice.

"Personal Assistant, actually," I said, fighting to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, could you please tell him that Tanya Denali's waiting for him?" A saccharine sweet smile accompanied the request, making me want to puke at her fakeness.

Something about this woman, and her similarity to Bella, made me think that Edward wouldn't be happy if I let her know that he was still in the office. So, instead of knocking on his door, I picked up the landline phone and dialed his number.

"Jane?" Edward answered. Luckily, his voice was low enough that Tanya couldn't hear him.

I didn't speak, faking listening to an answering machine. With the phone still next to my mouth, I said loudly, "Sorry, Ms. Denali. I don't think he's in right now. I could take a message for him, if you want." Hopefully, Edward heard me and understood what was going on.

Tanya frowned at me, looking suspiciously at the phone. Through the phone, I heard Edward take a sharp breath, and whisper, "Thanks, Jane. I owe you," before hanging up.

"Just tell him that I stopped by," she grouched, frowning at me. As if it was my fault that I pretended he wasn't available. Oh wait…it was.

I smiled cheerily at her, wishing her a good day, and inwardly gloating that I'd successfully one-upped her. She stalked out, muttering to herself angrily. Not a moment later, Edward's door opened and he stepped out.

"Thank you, Jane," he said immediately, standing in front of my desk. "I owe you big time. How did you know I wouldn't want to speak to her?"

"She looked like Bella," I said candidly.

He frowned. "She looks nothing like Miss Swan."

"I meant her attitude and demeanor. She's a woman on the prowl, and she knows what she's prowling for." I raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

He grimaced, leaning his hands on my desk. "She's been bugging me for a year now. Almost as bad as Miss Swan, but then again, I don't have to endure Tanya every day. I'd die if I did."

I giggled. "Good to know, Edward. I'm going to head out for lunch. Keep those cougars away, alright?"

He chuckled. "Enjoy your lunch, Jane."

I stepped out from behind my desk at the same time he straightened up, resulting in our bodies nearly touching for the second time this week. I froze, unsure of what to do in such close proximity to my boss. He smelt like musky firewood, calm, soothing, and powerful all at once. I could hear my breaths get shallower, and my heartbeat get faster. I was clearly affected by him. His green orbs were trained on my face, alternating between my eyes and my lips, and I just knew that he was going to kiss me. His hand reached out, presumably to touch me, and I knew I was going to let him, but then common sense took over my brain and made me jerk away from his touch.

I took a couple steps away from him, trying to get out from under his spell. Edward's hand was still in midair, seemingly reaching out for me, but his face had taken on a slightly pained quality, as if upset that I'd stepped back. Without another word, I spun on my heel and raced out of the room as fast as I possibly could.

I could still feel myself shaking at lunch. What was wrong with me? Was I _attracted_ to Edward Cullen? No, I couldn't be. I refused to turn into people like Bella Swan and Tanya Denali.

"What's up, Jane?" Alice asked. "You look someone just stomped on your pet dog."

"Oh, nothing," I said, deflecting the attention away. "Merely encountered Tanya Denali for the first time." The entire gang jumped on those words, demanding to know how she'd made a fool of herself this time. Apparently, my hypothesis of her was right – she _was_ just like Bella. Despite their similarities, they were rumored to be at each other's throats all the time.

"Hey, Jane, I almost forgot," Alice piped up, just as I was leaving to get back to work. "Every couple Fridays, Rose and I go out for drinks to celebrate the end of another week. D'you wanna join us tomorrow?"

I smiled at the invitation. "Sure, I'd love to. It's been a while since I've been to a bar."

"Excellent!" Rose smiled. "We always leave directly from work, so bring good clothes, yeah?"

"Yeah," I responded. "See you guys later!"

I'd nearly made it through my first week here; all I had to do was stay away from my boss and I'd be perfectly fine.

Easier said than done.


	6. The Boss

**Chapter 5 – The Boss**

On Friday morning, I chose my clothes for that evening very carefully. It'd been a while since I last went clubbing, but I knew what to pick out. Skinny jeans, fashionable heels, and a beautiful blue top were thrown into my bag so I could change at work. I was looking forward to this night out – I think I needed it, after my first week at work.

I was surprised I'd even lasted one entire week. I had thought of quitting so many, many times – only the promise of Alec's one thousand dollars kept me going. I swear, I had the worst boss on the entire planet. Anything I did, he made me redo it with just some little detail added. It was as if he wanted to find something wrong with _everything_ I did. And to make it worse, I was now reduced to a panting pile of hormones in his presence. I refused to stoop down to Bella's level, but I was now officially attracted to my boss. My life couldn't get much more complicated.

My morning started off pretty decently – I delivered Edward his cup of coffee, got to work on the newest project, and ignored the vapid, shallow, bitch sitting on the other side of the room. Quite a feat, if you ask me. However, as soon as I finished one piece of work, Edward came in demanding that I redo it.

I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with it this time, Edward?" I asked, while shamelessly fantasizing about strangling the life right out of him.

"The wording just isn't right," he insisted, indicating an entire page of descriptions for his new product. It would take me at least an hour to rewrite everything on that page, and more if it didn't pass his second inspection.

I sighed. "I wrote it just like you showed me to last time."

"The sentences don't make sense, and they don't flow together," he pressed on. "You need to review this again."

I snatched the paper back from him, muttering profanities under my breath. "Let's hope it passes your inspection next time, coroner," I mumbled, frustrated beyond all belief.

"Thank you," Edward said stiffly, not having heard my last comment. "I want it within the hour."

I nodded obediently, but when his back was turned, I stuck my tongue out at him. It was childish, but made me feel better in a weird, twisted way. Sighing again, I looked over the long page that I now had to rewrite.

All of a sudden, an idea struck me. What if Edward had an ulterior motive to making me redo all my work? I would get somebody else to check this over as well.

I retrieved my phone from my work bag and discreetly shot Jasper a text, telling him to meet me in the break room in five. He also worked as a secretary – I knew he would be able to provide an unbiased opinion about my work. Muttering something about a bathroom break, I headed out to the break room to meet Jasper.

Five minutes later, I was pacing in front of him while he smirked at me.

"Well?" I demanded. "Is it good or not?"

"It's as perfect as these reports get," he responded. "If you ask me, Cullen has some ulterior motive to doing this."

I growled with frustration. "He's getting off on me being angry or some messed up shit like that," I claimed, my temperamental brain jumping to the worst conclusions.

Jasper smirked at me again. "I wouldn't put it past him. No one knows what goes on in that mind of his."

I sighed. "Thanks, Jas. I guess I just have to go deal with this myself."

"Don't keel over from the stress, sweet cheeks." He hugged me quickly and went back to his own office.

I resolved to take Edward up on this discretion and demand to know why he was making me redo a literally perfect piece of work. I stormed right back into the office, with Bella looking at me in shock as I just pushed Edward's door open; no knock, no nothing.

"J-Jane!" he stuttered, looking surprised to see me. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah," I said, fighting to keep the snarl out of my voice. "I just got feedback from an outside source about my work, and I was told that there were no problems with it. I'm afraid that I can't find anything to revise, Edward."

His brow furrowed, and he looked at me with a mix of fear and anger. "Who did you ask?" he questioned.

"Jasper Whitlock, head secretary to Maria Bloomberg."

"When did you ask him this?"

"Just now," I replied. "I asked for his professional opinion, and he offered it. And before you tell me that it's against the rules, I already checked. I'm perfectly liable to share work with other secretaries or PAs for revision purposes." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the Sex God sitting before me.

He just sighed and held out his hand. "Give me the paper and get on with your other work, please."

I smiled triumphantly. "Thank you, Edward. I'm sure this won't happen again." I raised an eyebrow in question.

He nodded, looking a bit downcast.

"Good," I said. I walked out of his office, and that was the last I saw of him all day.

~*FRtR*~

By the time five o'clock rolled around, I was ready to get the hell out of this place. Edward had only contacted me through emails for the rest of the day – the motherfucker was _scared_. I was trying to be mad at him, but I couldn't be for too long. It just made me want to hate him even more.

Rose texted me, telling me to change quickly and meet the rest of them in the lobby in ten minutes. I texted back, telling her I'd be down soon.

In the bathroom, I changed from my work to my party clothes, freshened up my makeup, and let my hair loose. It felt good to not be dressed formally for once. I met Rose and Alice in the lobby, both of them dressed in casual clothes.

"Hey," I said, greeting them with a nod.

"How did you deal with Cullen?" Alice asked me. "Jasper told me," she added, when I looked at her in confusion.

"Just gave it to him good," I shrugged. "He didn't complain after that. Hasn't talked to me for the rest of the day."

"Nice," She grinned, fist-bumping me.

"We ready to go?" Rose asked, surveying our little group.

"Ah…we're waiting on one more," Alice said, cringing slightly.

Rose's nostrils flared, and I suppressed the urge to giggle. "You invited _Bella_?" she hissed, truly the picture of fury.

"Come on, she heard me talking to you about tonight!" Alice negotiated. "Just put up with her for now."

"Bella's coming?" I groaned. "Don't I deal with her enough during the day?"

"We've got your back," Rose said.

"Shh, she's coming," Alice said, shushing us hurriedly.

"Hey, guys," Bella said, appearing from behind me. She gave me a once over, paired with a dirty look. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you," I said politely. "Just wanted to have fun."

She scoffed at me and turned away. It would have been dramatic had anyone else said something to her, but we all just remained silent.

"Alright, let's go," Alice said awkwardly, trying to diffuse the tension. We all piled in to Rosalie's car, having made the decision to leave our cars at work. I knew that Alec was picking up mine when he got home tonight. The drive to the club was tension-riddled, and not the good, sexual kind. The bad, awkward kind permeated the air and prompted me to take out my phone and text Rose.

_**How long do we have to put up with her?**_

___Just ditch her at the club,_ she responded. I sighed in relief; I thought I was going to have to spend the entire night with that bitch.

We made it to the club before six-thirty, pretty good time considering it was a two-hour drive away. Of course, Rosalie doubled as a NASCAR driver. I'd never seen a car go that fast in my life.

"Why'd we come all the way out here?" I asked, looking up at the big sign that read 'Eclipse' in bright, neon letters.

"'S the best club for miles," Alice claimed, pushing us all into the building. Someone was eager to get drunk tonight.

"Only you wouldn't know that it's the best club around," Bella smirked pretentiously at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I apologize if I'm too busy getting my degree at Harvard, and not whoring it around at some random club."

Bella simply turned a very ugly shade of puce and turned her back on me. I smiled to myself, and winked at Rose when she shot me a gleeful thumbs up. Within five minutes, we were seated at a table with our drinks, all thanks to Rose flaunting her assets at the bartender. I swear, that woman has no boundaries. We all knew she would never cheat on Emmett, but that didn't stop her from shamelessly reducing men to puddles of goo at her feet.

"So how was your first week at work?" Alice asked, as we each sipped our drinks.

I shrugged. "Informative. Interesting. Definitely good for grad school apps."

"What are you majoring in?" Rose asked.

"Major in Business and Finance, and a minor in Fashion Design. I know," I said, putting a hand up to stop her response. "A really odd combination. But I want to start my own clothing line someday, and those are the degrees that will help me do it."

Alice whistled. "Wow. That's a pretty huge goal."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an ambitious girl."

Bella snorted into her drink, obviously trying to draw the attention to herself.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked politely, my anger at the tip of my voice.

"Well," she started, a malicious glint in her eye. "In your first week at work here, I've realized that you do have a lot of ambition…not just for your work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie demanded harshly. She was eyeing Bella predatorily, and if looks could kill, Bella would be dead meat.

"Just that she and Edward seem _awfully_ close for just one week at work," Bella sneered. "And you had to go after James Cullen too?"  
That was the last straw. I was about to open my mouth and rip her a new one, but Alice took over for me happily.

"Bella Swan, you know that is not the truth! Just because you're jealous that your dear Edward won't give you the time of the day, does not mean you have to attack your new colleague who happens to be way more professional than you!" Alice took a deep breath, having gotten all the words out on a single bout of air.

Rosalie reached across the table and high-fived her, not even caring that Bella was watching.

The brunette she-devil just huffed, muttered, "Bathroom," and stomped off to the back of the club. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that," Rose said. "I didn't know she'd be this bad."

"Nah, it's cool," I replied. "Thanks for having my back though, Alice."

"No problem," she hissed, still glaring in the direction that Bella stormed off in. "That little bitch—"

"Look, just ignore her," I interrupted. "I came here to enjoy myself, not to listen to Satan's spawn spew lies about me, alright?"

"Satan's spawn spew," Rose said thoughtfully. "That's like a tongue twister on it's own."

I giggled. "It sounds funny," I claimed. "Like…Satan's spawn are…._spewing._"

It took a moment for Rose and Alice to catch on to my terrible innuendo.

"Oh, you dirty girl!" Rose said, shrieking with laughter. Alice was clutching her sides, trying to get control of her breathing.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, reappearing at our table.

"Nothing," I said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. I didn't want her to know that we'd made both an innuendo and a tongue twister at her expense. I doubted she'd appreciate it.

She huffed and sunk down in her chair, but almost immediately straightened up. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, craning her neck to see past us. "Look who's here!"

Rose, Alice, and I all turned around, only to see Edward Cullen himself, seated at a table not too far from us. The icing on the cake, though, was that his cousin, James, was with him. There was also another man I didn't know, but he didn't look too bad. Not at all like James.

Somehow sensing all of us staring, Edward looked up and caught my eyes. His face split into his panty-dropping grin, making my body tingle all over. Slowly, he raised his hand and crooked two fingers back to himself, looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh my god!" Bella squealed again. "He's telling me to come over there!" I decided not to point out the fact that he'd been looking straight at me. She hopped off the chair and shot a glance at us, wiggling her eyebrows. "Watch me go get my man!"

I felt like puking.

"Um…" Alice started. "Does she know that Cullen was looking at you?"

"I doubt it," Rose said.

"Ah, let her make a fool of herself," I said, grinning as I watched the show unfold. Bella confidently marched up to the table, propping herself against it in an effort to be seductive. Obviously, she failed. We saw her trail her hand up Edward's arm, only for it to be removed by his own hand. Her face wasn't visible from this angle, but Edward gestured towards me once, so the conversation was pretty obvious. Not a millisecond later, Bella spun around, red-faced and embarrassed, and stormed back over to our table.

"He was looking at _you_," she spat at me.

I nodded. "I know."

"Well?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Aren't you gonna go over there?"

"Hell no," I said, taking a swig of my drink. "His cousin's over there."

Rose nodded. "Understandable." Alice nodded as well, backing her up. Bella just glared at me again and slunk down in her seat. I felt a little bit sorry for her, but then I remembered how mean she'd been to me. That squashed the sympathy really fast.

To be honest, James wasn't the only reason I didn't want to go to Edward's table. I was scared of being in his proximity in a non-work environment – I knew I was attracted to him. There was no way he'd reciprocate those feelings, and I refused to let myself turn into a whore, begging for his attention.

"He's looking at you," Alice commented, sneaking glances over there from the side.

"Let him," I shrugged, acting for all the world that I didn't give a damn.

"Uh…still looking," Rose continued. "And now he's coming over here."

"Shit," I swore. "Any chance for a duck and run?"

"Nope," Alice said, spinning my chair around to face his direction. I came face to face with a very pissed off looking Edward.

"Why didn't you come over?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

I just looked at him, took a sip of my drink, and licked my lips. I could see his eyes follow the motion of my tongue, and I swear that his pupils dilated. Of course, I couldn't see that well in this light, but it sure looked like that.

"Your cousin's over there," I responded, jerking my head in James' direction.

"So?" Edward asked, looking confused.

I sighed, exasperated. If he didn't understand why I wasn't comfortable around James, I wasn't going to talk to him.

"So," Rose picked up for me. "She is not comfortable being around him. Can you comprehend that?" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Edward frowned at me, and I sighed again.

"Look, we're not at work. You're not my boss. So please, leave me alone," I said. "Have a good weekend."

He just stood there.

"Dismissed," Rosalie sang, waving him off. He backed away, still looking pissed off at me. I couldn't care less. I just really wanted to forget about him and his assaholic ways, and just have fun for one night.

"God, he's such a jerk," Alice exclaimed. "Couldn't even understand why you wouldn't go over there."

Bella muttered something under her breath, but everyone ignored her. Just then, the song in the club changed from some weird '60s tune to a fast-paced, modern song. People began crowding the dance floor, cheering at the selection.

"I wanna dance," Rose said, climbing off her chair. I hopped down to go with her, but stopped when someone stood in front of me.

It was a guy, probably around my age, and definitely cute.

"Hi," he said, looking a bit nervous. I smiled at him, and that seemed to give him confidence. "Um…d'you wanna dance…with me?"

I looked him up and down, still smiling the entire time. He looked really nice, like a very sweet guy. So different from my boss, the jerk.

"Sure," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"I'm Felix," he yelled over the music.

"Jane," I replied, already caught up in the song. Felix sure did have some nice moves. He was probably a half foot taller than me in my heels, and he still made me feel like dancing with him. I usually didn't prefer dancing with guys who were too much taller than me. His hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to him, and eyeing my lips dangerously.

Anticipating the kiss, I licked my lips, pulling him by his shirt collar down towards me. Suddenly, Felix looked up, at someone behind me. I turned around in his arms, catching sight of none other than Edward Cullen, my very own personal stalker.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked, in a tone that obviously wasn't taking a negative response.

Felix just looked at me, confused. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Sorry."

He nodded. "I'll come find you later." He kissed the top of my head and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone in the sea of pulsing bodies with my boss.

Edward's eyes raked over my body, taking in every detail, and I couldn't help but shudder under his gaze. "Come with me," he demanded, giving me no choice as he grasped my arm. He dragged me along behind him, with me stumbling in my heels at his fast pace.

"Edward?" I asked, as he tugged me to the back of the club. "Can you not do this, please? I mean, I was having fun. And I don't get why you have such a monumental stick up your ass, but if you don't leave me alone soon, I'll tell Bella that—"

My half-drunk rant was cut off by the sound of Edward growling, a low noise that sounded incredibly sexy coming from him. Then, without another word, he pushed me up against the nearest wall and slammed his mouth down on mine.

_Oh, fuck._


	7. The Mouth

**Chapter 6 – The Mouth **

His lips were soft, but his kiss was firm and demanding, claiming my mouth as his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, groaning once it connected with mine. I whimpered. I was making out with my _boss_. I half-heartedly tried to push him off of me, but I didn't put much effort into it. His hands were roaming all over my body, as if trying to decide where they wanted to touch. His right hand was tangled in my hair, anchoring me to him, while the other lifted my leg to wrap around his waist.

I could feel all of him now, his hard length pressing into the sacred space between my legs. The feeling of it made me whimper with pleasure, swiveling my hips to gain more friction. When it felt like I would pass out from oxygen deprivation, Edward tore his mouth from mine and immediately began kissing down my neck, alternatively licking and sucking on my skin.

I had to tell him to stop. We couldn't do this. He was my _boss_. I could imagine my father's wrath when he figured out I had a thing for one of his employees.

"Edward," I said, trying to get his attention, but it came out more like a moan. Consequentially, he groaned and gently bit down on the juncture between my neck and my collarbone. I closed my eyes, throwing my head back in pleasure.

_No._

"Edward," I tried again, getting control of my own voice. I pushed against his chest, demanding my own space. "Edward, stop."

He pulled away from my neck, looking down at me with lust in his eyes. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go back to molesting his mouth, but my common sense and rationale won over.

I pulled his hand away from my hip and unwrapped my leg from around his waist. "What the fuck was that for?"

He took only a small step away, still intimidating me with his height. "I couldn't stay away from you anymore."

I gaped at him, at a loss for words. "But…you're my _boss_!"

His eyes flashed, making my breath catch in my throat.

"So?" he asked angrily. "We don't have a rule against fraternizing within the office."

"Yeah, but…" I faltered, desperately trying to think of an excuse. I couldn't let this continue – my father would no doubt blow a gasket and fire Edward, and Alec's rage wouldn't possibly be contained.

"It's my own personal rule," I stated, glaring at the beautiful man currently attempting to crowd my personal space.

"That's bullshit, Jane," he snarled, stepping forward to push me against the wall again. "I know you want me."

"I think you're confusing me with Bella," I whispered, hypnotized by his lustful eyes.

He smirked down at me, his hand cupping my face tenderly. He leaned down slowly, giving me the opportunity to push him away, but I didn't. His lips connected softly with mine, coaxing a response out of my mouth. I think my brain was about to leak out of my ears at that point. His tongue began gently exploring my mouth, a direct contrast to the first kiss we'd shared. His hand was resting lightly on my waist, pressing my body to his. Subconsciously, I shivered, the feelings he elicited overwhelming my body. My hand reached up to run through his hair, tugging on the gorgeous locks. He moaned at my ministrations, and broke away from the kiss.

"I'm not going to stop if we get much further," he said, his eyes boring into my soul. I was still panting slightly from the kiss, but the lack of skin contact brought me back to my senses.

"Good," I said harshly, annoyed by his sway over my body. "I'm _definitely _not sleeping with you." I pushed him away from me, freeing myself from the wall. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go find that boy you dragged me away from. _He's_ someone I'd sleep with." I hadn't taken two steps back towards the dance floor when I was yanked back and trapped, once again, by Edward's body.

"You'll do no such thing," he growled, in such close proximity that I could feel his breath fanning over my face. "You're mine," he tugged my leg around his waist for emphasis. "And don't even _think_ of dancing with anyone else but me."

I was, again, rendered speechless, his display of possessiveness igniting a fire deep within my belly.

"I wanted you from the moment you stepped into my office," Edward breathed, leaning down to nuzzle my neck. "You were so beautiful, that day…I knew I had to make you mine."

I shivered, and in my mind, that settled it. I had to tell him that I wasn't really Jane Roland. He didn't deserve to be lied to, all for some stupid bet. If I could tell him who I was and still keep the bet going, I'd do it. And at this point, it was a very real possibility.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice sounding timid and unlike me.

"Yeah?" He kissed my neck.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "My real name isn't Jane Roland."

He lifted his head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

My lips curved up into a pained smile. "My name's Jane Volturi. I'm Aro's daughter."

He gaped at me, unknowingly fisting my shirt in his hand. "You're…you're my bosses daughter?"

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Surprise?"

He stepped back from me, his hand relinquishing its hold on my body. "Why did you lie before?"

"Well, you see," I started. "It's actually a really funny story. See, my brother Alec bet me ten thousand dollars that I couldn't last a month working in a real environment, since we always get the best treatment because of who we are. My dad wasn't too happy, but he let me work under a false name. It's actually just my mother's maiden name," I finished, peering up at him anxiously.

He ran a hand through his hair, and I couldn't help wishing that it was my hand doing that. "So…you're my boss's daughter?"

I nodded.

"And you're working for _me_?"

I nodded again.

"You could have any job in the entire company – hell you could run it, if you wanted!"  
I nodded for the third time.

"So why are you doing this?"

"Ten thousand dollars, Edward. I don't ever pass up the opportunity to prove my twin wrong. Besides, I'm getting more credits at Harvard, too, and I can graduate faster."

"So Mr. Volturi vouched for you because you're his daughter?" he asked me.

"Yeah. It worked, seeing as I've never stepped foot into one of his offices before."

Again, Edward ran a hand through his already messed up hair. He was clearly frustrated, and I felt bad for causing it.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked, preparing to knock him out if he spilled my secret.

He shook his head. "You're not doing anything illegal, and I'd do the same thing if my brother dared me." The corners of his mouth lifted up in a crooked smile, and I smiled right back at him.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked shyly, not daring to hear the answer to that question.

He shook his head, taking my hand in his again as the relief flooded my body.


	8. The Mark

**Chapter 7 – The Mark**

On Monday morning I woke up, anxiety permeating my every thought at seeing my boss again. Seeing my boss _after _making out with him and revealing my true identity, to put it specifically. I quickly showered and dressed, finding that the side of my neck was a little sore. I'd probably slept funny on it. But when I looked in the mirror, I was surprised to see a huge purple mark staring back at me.

_HOLY FUCK!_ _HE FUCKING MARKED ME!_

The hickey was a glaring sign of the impropriety of Friday night – and now, it was remaining proudly on my neck, and I knew that no makeup would mask it well enough. Sighing, I settled to wear a green turtleneck today – and Edward would pay for the mark. Part of me wondered if he'd even done it consciously – after all, we were both caught up in the heat of the moment when it happened. I banished that thought quickly, though. There was no possible way to bite someone without realizing it.

The entire drive, I was fuming to myself about the audacity he had to mark me. I had an image to keep up, damnit! And he knew I was Volturi's daughter! There was no way in hell he did it unintentionally.

When I stomped angrily into the office, Edward's closed door told me that he was in there at the moment. Ignoring Bella's customary greeting glare, I marched straight into his room.

"Jane," he said, looking surprised, before a smirk appeared on his face. "What's up?"

"You tell me what's up," I growled, pulling aside the collar of my shirt to showcase my mark. "What the hell were you thinking?"

There was no mistaking the look that crossed his face. He'd done it intentionally, the bastard. I growled angrily again, drawing my hand back to slap his face, hard.

His head jerked back from the force of the impact, and he looked at me in shock. His hand slowly came up to cover the cheek that was now turning red.

"You knew what you were doing!" I was beside myself with anger. "Do you know what could happen if my brother or dad found out? I can't hide anything from Alec, you asshole! You'd be out of your fucking job!" I reached back to slap his face, again, but his hand caught mine in midair.

"I'll excuse it once, but slap me again and you'll be sorry," he said, his voice low with fury. He took a step towards me, as a predator stalking his prey. And I, being stupid, began backing up out of sheer will to stay away from him.

"I'm not sorry I marked you," he said shamelessly. "I'm only sorry you're covering it up. I want everyone to see that you're _mine._"

My back touched the wall, and his palms pressed into the wall on either side of my head, caging me in.

"Who said I wanted to be yours?" I asked, breathless with his proximity. The way he was looking at me brought flashbacks of Friday night, and I could feel my body excite from the memories.

"I think this," he trailed a finger across my cheek, and my breath caught in my throat. "This reaction to me decides that for you."

I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to be involved with anyone." Even my own argument sounded hollow to my ears.

"Mmm," he hummed, leaning in. "Too late." His lips captured mine, and I lost all coherent thought.

His tongue traced my lips, pushing its way into my mouth and once again leaving me breathless. Our tongues danced together in a rhythm as old as time itself, slowly and sensually. I thought my lungs were going to explode from the lack of air, but Edward's hands were cradling my face, keeping me pressed to him. I think I would have sacrificed the air to keep myself connected to his mouth.

After god knows how long, he closed his mouth and peck me once, twice, before pulling away completely, still holding my face in his large hands.

"Convinced?"

I nodded, breathless and senseless at his mercy.

He smirked at me. "Good. However, I still have a little problem." He pushed his hips into mine, his 'little' problem becoming quite evident under his suit pants.

I gasped. "If that's little, I don't want to know what big is."

He smiled, pecking me once more. "I have to go take care of this."

"You mean…_here_?"

He grinned. "I don't have a bathroom here for nothing."

I could feel a blush making its way onto my face – and I never blushed. But the thought of my boss, stroking himself to thoughts of me…that nearly sent me over the edge.

"Wanna join me?" Edward waggled his eyebrows, and he reminded me of those frat boys that convinced girls to jump into bed with them.

I laughed. "I do have work to do, so thanks, but no thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer later." I winked.

He laughed, pushing away from the wall and gesturing to the door. "Keep visitors out, mind you. Unless its you?"

"Of course," I purred, blowing him a kiss before heading back to my desk. Once seated back at my workstation, I let the events of the morning wash over me. Was Edward actually considering a real relationship, or did he just want an office fling? I only had three weeks left here – and even with an office fling, I didn't think I could get enough of him. I'd become addicted, like a junkie, and he'd be my own personal brand of heroin.

My morbid thoughts took me through most of the day, save the part where Rose and Alice cornered me about what happened with Edward.

"So?" they asked, as soon as I sat down.

"So what?" I questioned, knowing exactly what they were asking.

"Don't play coy with us, honey. Spill!" Rose insisted, and I was a bit frightened of her for a second.

I sighed. "We made out."

Alice squealed. Rose, Emmett, and I all covered our ears, while Jasper clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Easy, Ali," he said. "Don't want them goin' deaf on us!"

"Yeah, sorry," she said, not looking the least bit sorry. "It's just…oh my god! What was it like?"  
I sighed, letting the memory of that day wash over me again.

Rose giggled. "Ooo, it must have been good for you to get that look. Did you do it with him?"

Emmett covered his ears. "I don't need to hear about her sex life! She's like my baby sister, for god's sakes!"

"Spare poor Emmett and Jasper," I laughed. "But the answer's no."

"Ah, that's going to change soon," Alice intoned, her eyes twinkling. "I can feel it."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Hold it," Rose peeked over my shirt collar. "Is that… holy shit—"

I yanked my collar close to my neck again. "Shut up!"

"He gave you a hickey!" Rose shrieked, her body convulsing with laughter.

Quick as lighting, Alice pulled down my collar, looked at the bite garnishing my neck, and burst out laughing as well. I simply put my head in my hands and tuned them out.

"Oh my god, the mental image is disgusting," Jasper shuddered. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Thank you!" I said, eternally grateful for him changing the topic. It didn't come up again for the rest of lunch, but when Emmett caught sight of my mark, he merely whistled and gave me a thumbs up. I stuck my tongue out at him defiantly, and he also succumbed to the laughter.

My friends were all assholes.

That night, I had to hide from Alec, basically due to the love bite on my jugular. He would've known that something was up, had I kept wearing the turtleneck. We didn't pass each other on the way out today, and when he returned home, I pretended to be sleeping soundly, my neck turned away from his sight. Thankfully, it worked, but I had no doubt he suspected something.

Tuesday morning, I rose bright and early, checking the mirror to see if the mark had diminished any. Thank god, it had lost its odd purple coloring and could now be masked with makeup. I made quick work of covering it with foundation and powder, until it was impossible to tell the real skin from the makeup.

I passed Alec briefly on the way out, simply giving him a kiss on the cheek as he woke up. My design class met again today night, meaning I'd see him for about half an hour before taking off. Hopefully I'd have time to catch up with him. I really wanted to tell him about Edward, but I didn't know how he'd take it.

Upon stepping foot into the office, my boss immediately called me in to see him. I still didn't understand why the egotistical bastard couldn't walk the twelve feet it took to get to my desk.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed at being talked to before drinking my coffee.

"Just wanted to talk to you," he said, plucking the coffee I'd bought him out of my hands. He'd started giving me money each day to cover up for the expenses, and it was a really sweet gesture.

"About what?" I asked, slightly calmer after taking a sip of my heavenly goodness.

He sighed. "Take a seat, please."

I sat down, apprehensive of what was about to come.

He appraised me, his gaze burning little holes into my skin. I would be blushing soon if he kept up his perusal of my body.

"What happened yesterday…" he started, and I felt my heart beat a little faster. "Was that just an office fling to you?"  
I was shocked at his question. "I-I don't know," I said. "You know who I am, I think that says that it's a little more."

He looked relieved, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "Good," he sighed. "I didn't like worrying. But, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner?"

"Um," I started. "I have classes. The only nights I have off are Friday and Monday."

"I can work with that." He nodded his head. "Would Friday work?"  
"Yeah, sure," I replied, flustered that he would be asking _me_ out. Of course, Jane Volturi was desirable to anyone, but this was my _boss_. Not someone I was supposed to get involved with.

"Fantastic." A smile lit up his face, and I responded with one in kind. "I can't wait."


	9. The Confession

**Chapter 8 – The Confession**

Given by the blinding smile on my face, the fact that I had a date with my boss was showcased for anyone to see. And boy, people picked up on it fast.

"You have a date with Edward," Alice said on Wednesday morning, plopping herself down next to me. I was in the café at work, simply relaxing before heading up to the suite.

I looked up from my phone, shocked. "What?"

"You have a date with the man you're lusting after," Alice said frankly, catching a few people's attention near us. "It's written all over your face."

"Would you quiet down!" I hissed. "I don't need the entire company to know my private business."

"Ah, well, not my fault," Alice replied cheerily. "Your big ass smile just gives it all away."

I huffed. "My smile is not that big. Hell, I'm not even smiling right now."

She grinned at me. "You have a date."

And that brought the smile back to my face.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" She crowed triumphantly.

"What's what you're talking about?" Rose asked, sliding into the seat across from me.

"Jane has a date with Edward," Alice spilled, smirking at me. "And she can't stop smiling about it."

"I have something that will wipe that smile off," Rose said ominously, leaning close to me, her eyes portraying nothing but cruelty. "When were you gonna tell us that you're really Jane Volturi?"

I stiffened, practically feeling the smile slide right off my face. How the fuck had she found out? Did someone tell her? Did _Edward_ spill my secret? I felt my face twist into a snarl, betraying all my anger for Rose to see.

"Who told you?"

She looked shocked. "So it's _true_. I can't believe it!"

"Are you for real?" Alice asked, twisting my face in her hands as to look at all my features, like she though I was wearing a mask.

I snatched her hands away from my face. "Yes, I am. Now, tell me Rose, _who told you_?"

"I figured it out for myself," she said haughtily. "Why are you even here if your dad is the CEO?"

I sighed, twisting my fingers together – a nervous habit that had long since disappeared. "It was a bet, with my twin. I have two and a half more weeks here, and if I survive, I get ten thousand dollars off of him."

Alice whistled. "That's a lot of money."

I shrugged. "He has a lot of money. So before you go thinking that I'm some super secret undercover spy, it's just a bet with my brother. Okay?"

Rose looked at me. "I gotta say, it's a pretty tempting idea."

I grinned. "I know. That's why I'm doing it. I'll probably just give all that money to charity anyway, but I really wanna prove Alec wrong!"

Alice laughed. "And _that's_ the old sibling spirit. I can't believe we didn't recognize you before."

"You've never seen me before," I said bluntly. "I would remember if you did. I've got a good memory for faces."

"Does Edward know?" Rose questioned, raising her eyebrow.

I snorted. "Of course. He figured it out while making out with me."

Alice winced. "Ooo, that must have been awkward."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, this thing has to stay under wraps, okay? I've only got two and a half more weeks here."

"What's the point of being here if your boss knows who you are?" Alice questioned.

"Because he doesn't know _why_," I elaborated. "His behavior towards me doesn't change any due to this revelation."

"Except the occasional make out session?" Rose said, winking. I rolled my eyes, giggling along with my friends.

~*FRtR*~

That night, Alec was waiting for me when I arrived at home.

"Hey," I said, grinning. "No class today?"  
He shook his head. "How's work going?"

"Fine," I responded, thankful that I was still wearing a turtle neck top. I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured myself a glass, letting the sugar rush through me.

"And how's that hickey on your neck doing?"

I spit out the liquid in my mouth. "_What_?"  
"Turtle necks don't fool me, Janie," Alec said, nodding at my neck. "Since when have you ever been able to hide anything from me?"  
I sighed. "Please don't tell Dad."

He shrugged. "You're twenty-one, I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. But anyway, who is it?"

"My boss—"

"_EDWARD CULLEN GAVE YOU A HICKEY?!"_

I giggled nervously. "Apparently so. And he's taking me on a date on Friday."

"God, I miss the days when you were my baby sister and I could just scare off all the boys," Alec said, shaking his head mournfully.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we're twins," I said sarcastically. "I was never younger than you."

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean. Brothers always protect their sisters no matter older or younger."

"If you so much as breathe wrong on Edward I will personally make sure that all your colognes and hair products are replaced with garlic oil."

He gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," I smiled evilly. "Don't cross me."

"You grew up too fast," Alec frowned. "You're still my baby sister, even if we are twins."

I reached across the counter to hug him. "Awww, I love you to, Allie!"

"Don't call me that," he growled, the childhood nickname incensing him. "I can't believe you gave me a girl's name."

"Deal with it," I smirked. "_Allie." _I patted his cheek and regressed back to my bedroom, settling in for the night.


	10. The Date

**Chapter 9 – The Date**

After my confrontation with Rose and Alice, Emmett and Jasper both knew who I really was. Jasper was surprised that I'd kept it a secret for this long, and Emmett merely shrugged and ruffled my hair. Typical for both of them, really. I wasn't expecting a huge blowout, just a little surprise would have been nice. Of course, they both were curious as to why I was here in the first place, so they also knew about the bet. Emmett thought it was 'abso-fucking-lutely hilarious,' as he stated. Jasper simply shook his head at me and said, "Siblings. Rich or poor, they'll all be alike."

Edward continued to frustrate me, teasing me until I was sure I'd have to take care of myself in the office bathroom. On Thursday morning, he called me into his office under the pretense of looking over some work, but I knew what he really wanted. Sure enough, the moment I stepped in the office, he grabbed my face and kissed me with all he had.

"That wasn't unexpected at all," I panted, after he finally released me. "A little warning would have been nice."

"What's the fun in that?" He grinned, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "The look on your face is _so_ worth it."

His lips captured mine in a slow, languid kiss, stealing my breath and igniting my body at the same time.

"You know, I don't think we're supposed to kiss before the first date," I said, wrenching my mouth from his.

"Well, we're not exactly conventional. I'm supposed to be your boss."

"Yeah, and that 'meeting' that we're having about my work is going really well, boss."

Edward pulled me against his body, and I could feel every single inch. "Your work—" he pushed his hips into mine "Is _very_ satisfactory," he whispered into my ear, his cool breath rustling my hair.

I whimpered. "Why, oh _why_ must you do that? I can't just take care of myself here!"  
He grinned rashly at me. "Why not? I'll even help you out." His hand snaked under my skirt, the heel of his palm pressing fully against me.

I groaned, bucking my hips into his hand involuntarily. This was going _way_ too far for being in an office. "Asshole," I hissed. "You're gonna regret this tomorrow."

"I doubt it," he smirked confidently.

"Just you wait and see."

~*FRtR*~

Friday morning, I woke up early and set my clothes out for the date ahead of time. I did not want to be rushed while getting ready. As I didn't know where Edward was taking me, I settled for some all-purpose clothes: a teal sundress, adapted to Manhattan's warm weather, and metallic silver gladiator sandals. The perfect outfit for any type of date, and still good enough to make Edward swoon. I had to live up to the promise I made yesterday.

The conclusion to my second week at work was no different than the first – save for the bar date with the girls. This week, I had a real date with my boss. I wondered how my father would react to that if he knew. A stray thought flitted across my mind: Had Edward ever dated any of his bosses?

I snorted to myself. If he did that now, he'd be dating my father. I'd love to see _that_ happen.

Edward kept well away from me today. He knew I would pester him for details, and he was taking away the opportunity to do so. I let it slide – after all, I could get back at him tonight. Dresses meant easy access, and a lot of leg flaunting to go along with it. He was, without a doubt, in for a very rough night.

The man in question arrived at my doorstep promptly at seven, with a dozen white lilies in his hand. Alec answered the door, though I made him promise not to scare Edward off.

"She'll be down in a minute," I heard Alec say, as I descended the stairs.

"I'm right here," I called, pulling the strap of my sandal on. "Hey, Edward."

His eyes raked over my body, sending little flames of desire down my spine. I schooled my features and gave him an innocent smile, as if I didn't know what I was doing to him.

"Jane," he breathed. He shoved the lilies at me, as if he remembered only now that he was holding them. "These are for you."

"Thanks," I said, inhaling the sweet scent. "Give me a minute, I'll just go put these in some water." I quickly deposited the flowers in a glass vase, not keen on leaving Edward with a glaring Alec for too long. When I returned, they were happily discussing some sports scores. Men.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, lifting my purse up onto my shoulder. I turned towards Alec with a stern look. "Don't wait up, food's in the fridge, and if you so much as step _foot_ into my room, you'll never see the sun again."

Alec grinned, hugging me tightly. "Just go have fun, baby sis." I slapped his hand lightly at the nickname, but he just laughed it off.

As soon as I closed my penthouse door behind me, Edward pulled me to him.

"Ah ah ah," I chided, turning my cheek as his lips landed on my face. "You're not supposed to."

"Fine," he sighed. "You're gonna kill me, looking like that."

I smirked. "Wasn't that the goal?"

He laughed, leading me to his car. "We're going to Grapevine for dinner," he said, naming one of the best restaurants on the East Coast. "Is that okay?"

I raised my eyebrows. "And how did you manage to get a reservation this fast?"

He smiled sheepishly. "My aunt is the head chef there."

"Sneaky little child," I laughed. "Oh well, might as well make the most of it."

Grapevine was a very prestigious dining choice, known for its impeccable service and comfortable ambiance, not to mention the amazing cuisine. It ranged from Italian to Mediterranean, covering nearly every exotic taste within those areas. My mother, ever the food connoisseur, would have been in heaven.

The waiters wasted no time in bringing our orders barely four minutes after placing them. These people clearly knew who Edward was.

"Enjoying the food?" Edward asked, once my dish had arrived.

"Very," I smiled seductively, wrapping my lips around the fork and licking it clean. His eyes darkened noticeably, and I mentally high-fived myself. "You?"

He inhaled sharply. "Yes, fine." I was clearly affecting him.

I smiled and returned to eating my food. It really was to die for. Edward continued to stab his food, until I threatened to take his fork away. About halfway through the meal, I decided to spice things up a little again. I slid my foot out of the gladiator sandal under the table, reaching to find Edward's leg. It wasn't hard – he was a tall guy, and his legs stretched far out. Without him noticing, I worked my foot up under his pant leg and slowly stroked the inside of his calf.

He jumped high enough to dislodge the food on his plate. Recovering, he shot me a deadly glare.

I smiled coyly. "Thought you looked a little tense over there." I continued to stroke up and down, enjoying the rough texture of his leg against my foot.

He scowled at me. "If I jump you here, it's all your fault."

"Payback's a bitch, honey." I smirked at him triumphantly.

"This is about yesterday, isn't it? When I left you wanting…._needing_ like that?"

The tone of his voice made my breath catch in my throat.

"That's right," he grinned. "Imagine if I pushed you to the very edge in this restaurant, leaving you wet and moaning…all for _me_. Do you want that?"

Slowly, very slowly, I withdrew my foot from his pant leg. It was his turn to smirk triumphantly at me, cocking an eyebrow at the same time.

"This isn't over," I snarled.

"Bring it on, Sweetheart."

Thankfully, we finished dinner without getting arrested for public indecency, though we were pretty close at one point. Our server kept glancing over at us cautiously, like we were about to combust and just start screwing each other on the table. That would've been fun.

"So…" Edward started, after paying the bill. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I shrugged. "Why not? It's still early."

He grinned, offering his hand to me. "There's a really nice park around here somewhere. Quiet, too."

"Sounds great." I slipped my hand into his, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. Along the way, he pointed out small places that he knew – the best cupcake shop on the East side, the first diner he'd ever visited, a Laundromat where he got assaulted with pepper spray because someone thought he looked creepy…the list went on and on.

By the time we reached the park, I was laughing hysterically as he recounted how a dog bone had worked its way into his briefcase.

"Whoa," I said, looking at the scenery around us. "It's really pretty here."

"Yeah, it is," Edward agreed. But he was looking at me, his eyes burning a hole straight to my soul. I reached up to cup his cheek, pulling his face down to mine. His mouth claimed mine, his hand on my waist to push me closer to him. His tongue slid over my lips, exploring the contours of my mouth. I moaned against his lips, the sensations he created overwhelming my ability to think.

We were getting pretty heated, hands starting to roam, and I didn't even remember that we were in a public place.

"Mommy, why is that man trying to eat that woman's face?"

We broke apart at the voice of the child, the mother desperately attempting to cover her daughter's eyes. She shot us a glare – no doubt we'd just corrupted the little girl for life.

I giggled, still in Edward's arms. "We just scarred her for life."

"Eh, she'll get over it," he responded, kissing the side of my neck. "Jane, I know this is only our first date, but I just…I…" he trailed off.

I smiled, understanding where this was going. "Well, it has to be at your place, because I've got a twin brother with exceptional hearing."

The relief was evident as he gathered me into his arms again. "Are you sure?"

"Are you _really_ going to ask me that?"

He laughed. "Nope. I'm not missing out on the opportunity to ravish that body of yours."

"Well, let's get back to your place first—" I pulled his ear down to my mouth "And then you can ravish me all you want."


	11. The Morning

**Chapter 10 – The Morning **

I woke up surrounded by heat, a large object pinning me to the bed. I shifted experimentally, something grunted into my hair, and I realized I was in Edward's bed.

Well, fuck.

_Yeah, that's what you did last night,_ my snide inner voice said. I shifted again, attempting to get off the bed, but Edward's arm was thrown haphazardly across my waist, anchoring me to his body.

"Edward," I whispered, shoving him. "Get off of me."

He grunted, drawing me closer to him instead. His body was curled around mine, his head buried into my neck, snores ruffling my hair.

I felt the familiar press on my bladder, and knew if I didn't get up soon, Edward would be really sorry.

"I gotta pee," I whined, and I saw the smallest sign of a smirk on his lips. The bastard was awake.

I wiggled again, dislodging his arm. "Damnit, Edward, if you don't let me up, I'm going to pee all over you!"

He cracked one of his eyes open, grinning at me. "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"Well, then, I must be fucking adorable right now, because I gotta go pee!"  
"Fine, go," he laughed, withdrawing his arm from my body. I shot out from under him, darted into the bathroom, and sighed. Finally.

Last night was a bit of a blur to me at this point. Not because I was drunk or anything – or maybe I was just high on Edward. All I knew was that I couldn't keep my hands off of him during the drive to his place – he told me quite frankly that he didn't want to crash and he'd tie me up if he had to. Yeah, like that calmed me down.

I was pretty sure we knocked over a shelf or something, with the way we were going. We finally made it to his bed, but my clothes were probably scattered all over the house. It was a two-story, modern house, decorated very well for a twenty-five year old man.

"Hey, who did the decorations?" I asked after leaving the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Edward's voice was muffled by the pillow that covered his face.

"Um, I was asking who did the decorations here, but I think a better question would be why there's a pillow over your face."

"Because I know you're naked and if I look at you, I'll never let you leave here again."

I gulped. "Oh." Looking around, I spotted my panties on the floor, and tugged them on. "Mind if I borrow a t-shirt?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he answered. "Tell me when I can open my eyes. And by the way, my mom did all the decorating. Said she didn't want this to turn into a bachelor pad. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Well, it's nothing you haven't seen before," I teased.

"Do you _want_ to be held captive here forever?"

I was silent, pretending to consider it. "Y'know—"

"Don't tempt me!"

I giggled, picking a random t-shirt and pulling it on. "I'm decent."

He removed the pillow from his face, peeking around it hesitantly. "That is not decent!"

"Hey, it's better than you!" I retaliated.

Scowling, he shimmied into his boxers without removing the covers. "Better?"

"I liked it better when—"

He slapped a hand across my mouth. "_Don't_ finish that sentence."

I giggled. "Fine. Can I make breakfast? I'm kinda hungry."

"Knock yourself out," Edward said. "You know where the kitchen is. I'm going to go clean up."

I kissed him quickly before dancing down the stairs. I couldn't help it, I was ridiculously happy. I knew for certain that I liked Edward…a _lot_. Somewhere in the future, I could see myself falling in love with him. It was a scary thought, but I knew what my emotions were. Being young didn't mean being ignorant about my feelings.

Edward's kitchen was pretty much impeccable, and I found myself questioning how much time he spent here. I found some pancake mix, the store-bought kind, and began preparing it. Within fifteen minutes, I had three pancakes prepped, and began drenching them with maple syrup.

"Mmm, this looks good." Hands wrapped around my waist from behind me.

I shrugged. "It's just pancake mix."

"I wasn't talking about the food."

I laughed. "You already got me in your bed, so save your pickup lines."

"Aww, you don't like them?" he pouted, kissing the side of my neck.

"Eat," I shoved the pancakes at him, along with a fork. I returned to the stove, making three more for myself.

"So, what's your father going to say about this?" Edward asked, once I'd sat down with him.

"About what?"

"This," he gestured between us. "Us."

I shrugged. "I'm legal. I'm sensible. As long as I'm not doing anything illegal, he can't forbid me from doing anything."

"Does he know that you're working for me right now?"

"Yup," I answered. "He wasn't thrilled, but he was glad I was working somewhere."

"I have a feeling he won't be so happy that his little girl's dating her boss."

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You clearly don't know how parents work. They never stop seeing you as that little kid that made their parenting lives hell."

I snorted. "Twins are so much worse. It's no wonder my parents never had more kids."

"Ah, come on, you two were probably angels."

"I doubt it," I chided. "See, there was this one time when…"

~*FRtR*~

Since it was a Saturday, I had nowhere special to be, and Alec already knew where I was. I was free to spend the day with Edward. Right now, we were curled up on the couch, watching some afternoon comedy TV. I had to admit, I'd never felt so comfortable with anyone in my life – save for Alec. I was curled intimately around him, our legs tangled and his arm thrown around my shoulders. To anyone else, we would look like a young couple just enjoying the afternoon together. For me, I was stressing over the fact that I _might_ possibly love him already.

I was jerked out of my love-considering thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Expecting anyone?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head, confused. "I'll go see who it is." Thankfully, he'd thrown on a t-shirt at some point on the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Surprise colored Edward's tone, making me sit up and thank the lord I had the sense to put on a pair of his boxers earlier.

"Well, that's no way to greet your brother!" A foreign voice said.

_Edward had a brother?_

Clomping footsteps made their way towards me, and I straightened up nervously. Was I ready to meet his brother? A member of his family?

"Well, what do we have here?" a booming voice said. It was attached to the most intimidating guy I'd ever seen. He was clearly related to James – he, Edward, and this person seemed to share the same face structure. His face triggered a flash of recognition, and I remembered seeing him at that club a week ago.

"Don't scare her, Demetri," Edward said, plopping down next to me again. "Jane, that brute over there is my brother, Demetri. Demetri, this is Jane. My girlfriend."

I looked at Edward in surprise, not used to hearing the word girlfriend. Hell, we hadn't even discussed what we were yet.

"Hey, didn't we see you at that club last Friday?" Apparently Demetri also recognized me.

"Yeah," I said. "I work with Edward."

Demetri raised an eyebrow at Edward, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up, Dem," Edward grumbled, throwing his arm around me again. "Go back to your own house. You have a wife waiting for you there."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I came here for," Demetri said, looking sheepish suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Edward sat up immediately. He was clearly devoted to his brother.

"Well," Demetri started. "I think she's pregnant, but I don't know how to break it to her. She'll just think I'm calling her fat or some shit like that."

I snorted, drawing his attention to me. "Sorry. Typical women, huh?"

He grinned. "I like this one, Eddie. Keep her."

"Don't call me that," Edward growled. "And I was already planning on doing so."

I laid a sloppy kiss on his cheek, grinning stupidly.

"Yeah yeah, that's cute and all, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Buy a bunch of pregnancy tests, go get some of those family planning pamphlets, and a bunch of chocolate, and say you have a surprise for her," I suggested. "Then, even if she's not pregnant, you can just say you were excited to see the symptoms."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, grabbing me in a bear hug and spinning me around. "You're the best!"  
"Let go of my girl, Dem," Edward said, still lying lazily on the couch.

"I think I'll adopt you as my new sister," Demetri said affectionately. "You're a much better help than pretty boy over there."

"Wait till you go out on midnight runs for food cravings," Edward said. "I still remember how tired Dad used to be when Mom was pregnant with you."

"You're just jealous, bro," he smirked. "See ya later. Hope we meet again, Jane!"

"Nice to meet you too!" I yelled as I heard the door slam.

"So, that's my brother," Edward said, grinning at me. "Who d'you like better?"

"Hmm, well, that's a difficult question," I teased. "I'd have to go with…Demetri, of course!"

"Oh, little girl, you're gonna regret that." He dug his fingers into my sides, tickling me until I couldn't laugh anymore.


	12. The Revelation

**Chapter 11 – The Revelation**

After spending all day with Edward on Saturday, he dropped me back at my place at nine o'clock on the evening. Despite my pleading, he insisted that I have Sunday to myself, reminding me that we'd see each other on Monday anyway.

When I arrived home, Alec was eating dinner by himself, watching the game on TV.

"Hey, sis," he said, grinning. "Do I need to ask—"

"No, you don't," I said firmly. "I had a wonderful time with him."

"Aww, is baby sis in _loooove_?" He crooned.

I flipped him off. "Maybe. Just shut up. Wait till you find someone as amazing as he is."

"Well, I really hope I don't find a guy like that. I'm more into girls, y'know." He smirked.

"Mhm," I said noncommittally. "D'you think Dad will be mad when we tell him?"

Alec shrugged. "You're a grown woman. He can't stop you."

"Thanks," I said. "Y'know, I could always check if Edward has any cute cousins!"

"Shut it, Janie. I'll find a girl all on my own. I am good that way, you know."

"Of course," I said sarcastically. "My brother, the stud."

He laughed and shoved my shoulder lightly, as we settled into our usual weekend sibling routine.

Sunday passed quickly, and I kept myself busy with some necessary shopping and scheduling appointments. Our cleaning ladies usually came on Sunday, and I stayed out of the house that day. The smell of cleaning agents gave me a massive headache. My thoughts were still plagued by Edward – did I love him or did I not? I could feel gray hairs emerging on my head from all that thinking.

Suddenly, I didn't want my time at Volturi, Inc. to end. I was used to seeing Edward every day, kissing him discreetly, having clandestine meetings…I didn't want to give it up. What was I going to do when my month was over?

Monday morning was like every other day, but it marked the halfway point of my stint in Dad's company. I _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

"Morning," Edward said, perched on my desk and waiting for his coffee. "How's my favorite girlfriend?"

"Fine," I replied, kissing his lips and handing over the coffee. "How's my favorite boyfriend?"

"I better be the only boyfriend!"

"Nah, I'm sleeping with this other guy, too, y'know. He's my boss – he's really handsome and all—"

Edward's lips covered mine again, and I giggled happily into his mouth.

"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want stupid answers," I recited, breaking away from his mouth.

"Fine, fine," he agreed. "Hey, do you want to get some dinner tonight or something?"

"Why Edward, are you asking me on a second date?" I acted like I was astonished, loving the cute look on his face.

"Well, there better be more dates after our first," he pouted. "Can we leave straight from here and grab something to eat?"

"Sounds fine to me. Hey, will you still make me redo my work now?"

Edward blushed, the redness seeping into his cheeks. "Well…I kind of only did it so…icouldgetottalktoyou."

I grinned. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said…I only did it so I could talk to you."

"Awww, that's so cute!" I threw my arms around his neck. "The big bad boss just wanted to talk to me!"

"Don't rub it in my face," he grumbled. "I couldn't resist you." He leaned into to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Let's not test that resistance here, alright? We both do have to work."

"When did you become the voice of reason?"

"When you started thinking with other parts of your body," I countered. "Now get back to work! I'll see you later."

He backed into his office suite, smiling at me the entire time. I couldn't help the lovesick puppy look that crossed my face either.

The day flew by – if I didn't know better, I would say that fate was playing a trick on me. Bella, as usual, snarled and glared at me through the day especially when Edward brought me a special cookie from his lunch. He knew my favorite flavor was macadamia nut. During my own lunch, Rose and Alice interrogated me about my date with Edward. I told him all the nitty-gritty details – including my foot up his pant leg. Even Emmett congratulated me for that one, while Jasper just shook his head. I was amused all the same.

When five-thirty rolled around, Edward strolled out of his office, jacket slung over his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Ready," I said. "Where are we going?"

Before he got a chance to answer, we were interrupted by Bella.

"You guys are together?!" she screeched.

I nodded. "Is there a problem?"  
"Hmph," she snorted. "Just wait till he dumps you for a real woman."

"If Jane isn't real, I'd rather go for fake," Edward responded. "Please keep your nose out of our personal lives, Miss Swan."

She glared at me again, humphed once, and said nothing more. Thank goodness for that.

Edward and I talked about anything and everything over dinner. Old-time movies, classic songs, you name it, we talked about it. I had laughed so much that my stomach was beginning to cramp by the end of the night.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking me to the door of the penthouse.

"See you," I said, raising up on my tiptoes to kiss him. We quickly got wrapped up in each other, breaking apart only when we heard a knock on the window.

Alec was staring at us amusedly, shaking his head in a reprimanding fashion. I simply flipped him off and kissed Edward one last time.

As I watched him leave, only one word was running through my head: love.

_Well fuck me, I was in love with Edward Cullen._


	13. The Confrontation

**Chapter 12 – The Confrontation**

It was official – my boss couldn't keep his hands off me. Every time he was near me, whether it was for work reasons or personal, some part of his body would be touching some part of mine. His hands in my hair, holding my hand, stroking my neck, essentially wherever he could get some physical contact in. I ended up spending the night with him on Tuesday, and he drove us both into work on Wednesday morning. After that, I just packed a duffle bag with overnight clothes and kept it in my car. I was practically moved in with him by the end of the week.

I should have been scared with how fast our relationship was progressing, but I was ecstatic. When all other relationships had felt unnatural, this one felt perfectly right. It was like coming home, when I didn't even realize I was on vacation. Yeah, don't rub it in. My analogies suck.

Bella was, needless to say, pissed off about Edward's relationship with me. She glared much more than usual, but I just returned the sentiment with saccharine sweet smiles. My goal was to kill her with kindness, and it seemed to be working, especially since Edward continued to pay attention to me in front of her.

Thursday morning of my last week at work (only one day left!) found me dragging my feet into the office. I was so goddamned sad – I wouldn't get to see Edward anymore! The only way I could continue this was moving in with him, and I didn't think we were at that stage yet. Well, I was, but I didn't know about him.

"Why are you so down?" Edward asked as I trudged into his suite.

"Second to last day," I mumbled. "Ending too soon."

"But you get the ten thousand dollars now," he pointed out. "Isn't that good?"

"I don't get to see you everyday anymore."

"Ah, well, I am pretty amazing."

I scowled, but then grinned. Leave it to him to make me smile again.

"You're much prettier when you're smiling," he said. "Don't frown. We'll still see each other, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"C'mere." He drew me into his arms, positioning me to sit sideways on his lap. "I'll have lunch every day with you," he kissed me once. "And you'll spend the night every night," he kissed me again. "And I won't let you out of my sight on the weekends."

He kissed me harder, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. This wasn't a lust-fuelled kiss, it just _was_. It was little moments like these when I could feel the love seeping out of my pores, and wondered how it hadn't hit Edward yet. I was contemplating just pulling away from his mouth and uttering those three words that were trapped inside me when his office door burst open, ricocheting off the opposite wall.

Standing in the doorway was an enraged Aro Volturi.

Well, fuck.

"Dad!" I squeaked, clambering off Edward's lap. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at us in shock, his eyes switching back and forth between me and Edward. His face began to turn red, a sure sign that things were about to blow up. "Well, I came in here simply to visit my daughter on the last day of work, and I find her nearly screwing her boss!"

I blushed at his crude language. "We were nowhere near doing that, Dad."

"Yes, but this man is your boss!"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Intercompany relationships are allowed. There's nothing against it."

"You can't just go—"

"I'm twenty-one, Dad, I can," I interrupted. "It's not like I'm not doing my work. Edward and I are in a relationship, and a healthy one that that!"

My father's glance drifted to Edward, and I felt a bit sorry for him. My dad could be ruthless when needed.

"That's not what the secretary implied," he thundered. "She claimed that you were sleeping with him to get out of doing your work!"

I gasped. "Bella said _that?_ She's delusional! You know I would never do that!"  
"Mr. Volturi, if I may interrupt," Edward started, cringing when my dad turned to glare at him. "Miss Swan has always held a grudge for Jane, for reasons I'm not entirely sure of, and this just proves that she'll do anything to hurt her. Jane is a very good worker, and you can check with anyone else on this floor. They know how good her presentations are. With all due respect, sir, we are allowed to have personal relationships within the company."

Dad sighed, and I could see the fight leaving his body. "Thank goodness. I didn't want to believe that secretary anyway."

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "I didn't mean to hide this from you, but given your reaction…"

"Yeah, I get it," he said. "And by the way, Jane, there's a family dinner tomorrow night—"

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Edward does _not_ need to be exposed to our family!"  
"Ah, come on, Janie," Edward begged. "Please?"

I scowled at him.

"Your mom really wants to meet him," Dad said. Like that would change anything. "So we'll see you there tomorrow." He walked out, flashing me an evil grin. I just scowled more at him.

I turned to Edward. "Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?"

He laughed. "I realized it the moment I fell in love with you." He and I both froze.

He loved me?

He _loved_ me?

_He_ loved _me_?

What had the world come to?

"Jane?" he whispered softly. "I didn't mean for it to slip out like that—"

"Edward?" I said, breaking off his sentence.

"Yeah?" He was tense, almost expecting bad news.

"I love you, too."


	14. The Question

**Chapter 13 – The Question**

Despite my paranoia, the family dinner didn't turn out too bad. It was the perfect let down after my four weeks at work. Dad didn't grill Edward too much, Mom didn't smother him, and Alec didn't intimidate him. All in all, not a bad night.

What was amusing, though, was that Alec brought along a date too. A thin little slip of a person barely an inch taller than me, Cassidy seemed like the perfect fit for my twin. I got along really well with her – she was into fashion design too. I was happy for Alec, and he was happy for me too. Needless to say, Mom was ecstatic that both her babies were settled down. Her words, not mine.

To top things off, Alec transferred ten thousand dollars into my bank account – half of which I quickly donated to various charities. The other half, well, Alec and I split it between ourselves. I never wanted to just take money from my twin. Two thousand five hundred was more than enough for four weeks of work and meeting an amazing boyfriend.

That night, instead of driving back to the penthouse, Edward stopped the car at his house.

"Am I spending the night?" I asked.

"You have clothes, don't you?" Edward said. "I want you here tonight."

I smiled. "Okay." We entered the house, quickly settling into our own routine. It was kind of an unspoken agreement as to who would do what, and the end result was our peaceful cohabitation. I changed into my pajamas and headed back downstairs, where Edward was starting a movie. I gave a him a thumbs up for the movie choice, and grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. Cookie dough, our favorite flavor.

One hour and fifteen minutes later, we were both sitting in front of the blank TV screen with a half-empty ice-cream carton on our laps.

Edward sighed before hoisting himself off the couch. "Come on, upsy daisy."

"What am I, four?" I laughed.

"You're definitely small enough," he grinned.

I smacked his chest reprimandingly, though I was smiling too. He handed me the ice cream tub and then picked me up bridal style, despite my sounds of protest.

"You're so tiny," he commented. "How on earth do you pass for twenty-one?"

"Mph," I mumbled noncommittally, feeling the sleep take over me. I buried my face in Edward's neck, inhaling his scent and relaxing even more.

"Okay, sleepy time it is. I'm pretty wiped out anyway." He carried me up the stairs, kissing my neck at the same time.

When he put me down on the bed, I saw a look cross his face that was more than love. It was utter devotion, awe, and admirance. And I knew I had that very same look on mine.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling me close to him.

"I love you too," I echoed, snuggling into his warmth. I fell asleep content, more than happy to spend the rest of my life this way.

~*FRtR*~

I woke up the next morning, cocooned in his arms.

"Mmm, I love waking up like this," I said, stretching.

"Ditto," he yawned. He looked me up and down, as if deciding something. "Move in with me."

I didn't think I heard him right. "What?"

"Move in with me, Jane. I want to see you everyday, I want to fall asleep next to you every night, and I want to wake up with you every morning. Please?"

"But…"

"But what? Alec can manage the penthouse by himself. I love you. You love me. Move in with me?"

"You sounded like Barney song for a second there," I joked.

"So is that a yes?"

I smiled, a shit-eating grin that covered my entire face. "Fuck yes."

His answering grin mirrored mine, and he scooped me up and immediately began placing kisses down the column of my neck.

"Do you have anywhere else to be today?" he asked, muffled by my skin.

"No," I gasped, as he bit down lightly on my shoulder.

"Good, because you're not going anywhere else today." Edward pushed me back on the bed, his body covering mine.

Like I said, more than happy to spend the rest of my life this way.


	15. The End

**Chapter 14 – The End**

It had been two months since I moved in with Edward and quit my job at Volturi Inc. I was now taking classes at Harvard full time, and working on my internship at the Fashion School of America. I came home every night to the love of my life, and Alec had moved in with Cassidy. I was content.

Tonight, Edward had urged me to come home early, stating that he had a surprise. I loved surprises, so I couldn't wait for this one. The last time he had a surprise was when he got an entire week off work and took me on a vacation to the beaches of Los Angeles. Needless to say, I loved it.

I drove home as fast as I could without breaking the speed limits – something I did quite regularly. Today, my professor at FSA told me that if I wanted, I could launch my own line of clothing. I was ecstatic and ready to start designing. Cassidy also wanted to help – she was in business school and apparently always dreamed of opening her own clothing store, she just needed a designer. Together, the two of us could open our own stores across the country. It was a good plan for the future – something stable and reliable. Consequentially, Alec was thrilled that I was bonding with his girlfriend. It was a good thing he was planning on proposing to her, because it would be awkward to run a shop with my twin's ex-girlfriend. Understatement of the century, there.

I arrived home in record time – sue me, I did break the speed limits a bit – and was excited to see the lights already on. That meant Edward was home. I unlocked the door, eager to see my surprise, and was met by a pacing Edward.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh! You're home!" he looked panicked, like something was about to attack him.

"Is everything okay?" He looked kind of pale and worried…what was going on?

"Umm…I have a surprise for you."

"I gathered that, you texted me four times during the day."

"Sorry, I was a bit eager."

"I figured. Now, are you going to give me this surprise or am I going to stand here all day?"

"Well, I made dinner and—" he started pacing again, clearly frustrated about something.

"Okay, you made dinner, and…" I prompted.

He turned to look at me. "Y'know what, fuck it."

I was about to ask what he was fucking (I know what I wanted it to be) when he got down on one knee right in front of me, holding out a little velvet box.

My brain stopped functioning. "Oh…My…God…"

Edward took a deep breath. "Jane Volturi, I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I definitely want you to change your name to Jane Cullen. So, Jane, will you marry me?"

My hand came up to cover my mouth in shock. "Are you…are you asking me to marry you?"

His brow furrowed. "Yeah…I mean…I have a ring and everything…."

I shrieked, throwing myself on him. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He let out an oomph of surprise as I crashed into him, struggling to hold me up. "Bit of a delayed reaction there, huh?"

"Shut up, fucker, I just agreed to marry you!"  
"Alright, alright. Demanding wife already, aren't you?"

I bit his neck gently. "Of course. You're my bitch for life now, don't you know?"

He laughed. "Of course. Don't you wanna see your ring?"

I squealed again and detached myself from him. "Lemme see!"

"Alright," he said amusedly. "Don't get _too_ excited." He opened the velvet box, and in it, sat the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I'm not much for jewelry, so I don't know how to describe it, but this was _the_ perfect ring for me.

"I love it!" I gasped. Edward gently took the ring out of the cushion, and slid it on my finger.

"Damn, that looks good there," he murmured. He leaned down and kissed me, and I returned it with as much love as I possibly could. I was marrying the love of my life.

"Y'know, our proposal wasn't really conventional," I said, breaking away from his mouth.

"Conventional isn't us," Edward chuckled. "At least, this way, we'll have a story to tell the grandkids."

"Good point." And I happily returned to my fiancé's arms.

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading this! There is a translation up under ****Little Princezz Everlazt's profile for anyone to wants one. Thank you for joining me on this non-canon journey, and I hope you stay posted for any more of my stories! **


End file.
